Myth Busters
'Myth Busters '''is the 23rd episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 75th total. Plot Summary Erika shares her theory about the thunder nation with the other warriors and the Rebellion, and they hatch a plan to expose the royal family in front of their citizens during a rally. Lissie attempts to teleport Max, David and the rebels into the palace while the warriors disguise themselves as spectators. King Orko is about to announce himself as "Emperor of the entire Murlonia" and execute the Earth King, after lying to the audience that it was him who killed the Fire King. Just before the execution takes place, Erika interrupts and expose Orko's secret, much to the citizens' skepticism. Erika offers to lead them into the factory as a proof, and the citizens follow her and Laurie. Meanwhile, Myth arrives at the rally and target the Earth King and Orko, aiming to eliminate all monarchs of Murlonia and take over it. The warriors, Arrow and Ayleen try to hold him back, but the Earth King is killed in the fight. Orko and Nariko escape into the palace, sending the royal army after Myth and towards the factory. Erika and Laurie arrive too late, as Orko was able to eliminate all evidence of the fake amulets in advance. Meanwhile at the palace, Lissie's group find the room in which Myth used to be contained in his coffin. The warriors prove to be no match for the enhanced power of Myth even after teaming up with Orko and Nariko. Orko explains that Myth cannot be destroyed, and the only way to stop him is by locking him up in his coffin. Eventually Orko and Nariko are able to trick Myth into his coffin, and Lissie sends it off into a portal to an unknown location. After the fight, the royal family and the rebels agree on a temporary truce, and Theresa is freed from her cell. The warriors try to convince Theresa to go back to Earth, but she insists to stay and help. The episode jumps back and forth between 2011 and 2000, which follows up with Zane after he decided not to travel back with the other warriors. Past Xena is being mysteriously hostile towards him as he returns to the Rebellion's HQ to demand answers from her, and eventually makes past Mischief lock him in a metal cell after a fight with the rebels. The Rebellion throw the cell with Zane into the ocean, knowing they cannot kill him due to his healing factor, however the cell ends up being found by a thunder nation ship. Once the cell is brought to the palace, the past generals release Zane and question him about the rebellion. The scene then cuts to 2011, as the warriors return to the Rebellion's HQ and shocked to find Zane there. Major Events *In 2000, Xena captures Zane and throw his cell into the ocean *Erika attempts to reveal the Thunder Nation royal family's secret, but fails *Myth kills the Earth King *The ancient warriors join forces with King Orko and Nariko to capture Myth *Lissie sends Myth's coffin to an unknown place through a portal *Theresa is freed and decide to stay in Murlonia *Zane travels back to 2011 Character Debuts Trivia *This is the first episode in the series to feature both events from 2000 as well as from 2011. *This episode reveals why Myth was originally put in his coffin back in 2000 *This is the first appearance of Zane since [[Blackout|''Blackout]], being absent for 6 episodes. *It is currently unknown how Zane was able to time travel External Links Category:Episodes